pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/D Death Blossom Farmer
Let's all thank Skakid for archiving! 20pxIAm 20:08, 10 April 2008 (EDT) I can't keep it a secret anymore... I will now tell you of my secret farming area with this build: This build can farm the Stars in Nahpui Quarter. The Strategy is don't take more than one group at a time, attack the Star Lights first, Warriors second, and when fighting the Rangers, auto attack till they lose their stance then full out PWN them. I hope this makes a great difference in farming. By the way, they drop lots of feathers. =D [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord of Destruction']] 10:48, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :L. O. L. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:52, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::HUH? HOW IS THIS FUNNY?! I'M SERIOUS(SORRY MY CAP LOCKS BROKEN!) [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord of Destruction']] 14:31, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::Forgot to mention, Works in HM(caps lock is ok now) [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord of Destruction']] 14:32, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::haha, thought your caps lock worked in HM, because it makes sense^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:36, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::lol wut--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 21:26, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::: Wild blow over critical strike for ranger stances - not as much energy gain but an on demand critical with stance removal Xiay 10:09, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :Heh. Secret farming spot. That still amuses me. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 10:24, 17 July 2008 (EDT) variant If you want to have a free space for cap sigs etc... get rid of one of the duel attacks (I recommend Critical Strike, because of the recharge). A good skill to put in its place is mending touch, as this build is weak against degen. - anon :I wouldn't usually capture Elites on my own (hence Death Blossom Farmer), and I'd probably use the Build:A/any_PvE_Moebius_Sin (or a Moebius sin with a Conjure/Strength of Honor) for PvE general purposes. -Mike 19:12, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Additional Farming Area Don't know if you guys know about this but Arborstone (Explorable) is a pretty easy place to farm. Not sure if anything good drops there besides Kurzick keys though. Just don't touch the Necro Boss! I'm talking about NM btw. - UnAngelik : But u can own Craw Stoneraper - the Necro Boss with this if you watch out for his enchant removal and use vital boon to turn this to ur advantage :) - cool curses staff here we all come Xiay 10:13, 17 July 2008 (EDT) UW this can succesfully farm UW just swap out a heal for dark escape. and add pts to it out of crit strikes 68.36.202.128 15:44, 18 May 2008 (EDT) : 0___o are you sure?? im thinking deadly risposte - riposte - enchantment removal from dying nighmares and general Big Attaxes = fail - so use burning speed - unless u know something i dont Xiay 10:13, 17 July 2008 (EDT) attributes why 10 heal? just do 11, 11, 8-- [[User:Relyk|'''RELYK ]] (Talk | 08:07, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :You might as well take Mystic Regeneration with that setup, because you wouldn't really be getting more Healing per second with 8 Healing Prayers than you would with 8 Earth Prayers and Mystic Regen. -Mike 16:52, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::You dont cast as often, and mystic regen is too much energy after nerf, thats why they changed it back to the vigs.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 22:10, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::Well, the attributes aren't that important, just as long as you meet a couple breakpoints (Critical Strike, obviously). We can save ourselves 35 HP as well. -Mike 07:03, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Counters Section Missing I notice that this build does not have a Counters section. I'm new to Sins and, so far, I've noticed that Creeping Carp with Strip Enchantment is definitely a problem. What other things should users of this build look out for? -- Sabardeyn 02:54, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :Anti-melee in general (it can only take so much blind or blocking, even with Golden Fox Strike and Wild Strike), enchantment removal, e-denial (shouldn't be a big problem, though), cripple and slowing hexes (goes with anti-melee)... -Mike 07:14, 30 May 2008 (EDT) best rune for this build? okay i suck @ gw, sue me. which rune would be better with this build, i have runes of attunement but im not sure if they're the best choice.220.255.7.249 13:52, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Well, it says to take Radiant Insignia, so I assume you would use Runes of Attunement, but it doesn't really matter. It just means you might have to use Critical Strike a little more often if you don't take extra energy. -Mike 14:10, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::Well...i don't use the shadow arts rune cause it only gives u +2 health from Way Of Perfection and i put the other 2 runes on my chest and leggings where i also put radiant and on the other armor parts i put rune of atunment which gives +2 energy instead of +1 which radiant would give on those parts so i have more energy :D 79.116.75.173 17:26, 17 July 2008 (EDT) cant find vermin =[ were r they cause i rlly want the dagz they drop and i cant find em =[.--IM BLUE! 22:56, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :correction just found em =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =].--IM BLUE! 22:59, 11 June 2008 (EDT) I'm the first one to say it... I LOVE THE LATEST UPDATE!!! WHOO-HOO!! Mystic Regeneration is back!--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 13:52, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Mystic Regeneration is still just okay because the duration hasn't changed; you've just gained an extra 3 health regeneration, two of which will be useless unless affected by degeneration. -Mike 15:58, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Mystic Regen is a great skill once again, a maximum of 32 regeneration and a recharge time of 5 seconds. The PvE Dervs are back. 76.176.199.250 16:36, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Desert Griffons outside of Destiny's Gorge. is that before or after u been diversion'd by them horsey things?? 89.243.33.253 23:27, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Covering Critical Defenses Why is it that no matter in what order you cast your enchantments, Critical Defenses always refreshes last and gets placed at the end of the enchantment list? This happens even if Critical Agility is cast after Critical Defenses, yet once Critical Defenses has been swapped to the end of the enchantment list, it never switches back with Critical Agility. Doesn't do one a whole lot of good if he was trying to use Critical Agility as a cover enchantment for Critical Defenses.71.143.105.2 10:59, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :It could be that when to events such as refreshing occur, that they are placed in alphabetical order, with critical agility coming before critical defenses. I do know if this is true, but it is just a theory, would have to test to find out. Regulus 09:58, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::Critical Defenses is re-applied, which is almost like recasting Mending when you're still under effects of it. Thus, it goes to the top of the stack. Anyway, you really don't need a cover enchantment for this build; you shouldn't farm at places with enchantment removal. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:01, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::I just was under the opinion that both Critical Defenses and Critical Agility underwent the same re-application. Both Critical Defenses and Critical Agility would end up at the top of the stack; I just can't figure out why the two skills will swap their order despite the order in which the two skills were cast. Regulus' concept of alphabetical order is logical, though I wouldn't necessarily approve. Sort of would run along similar lines of ANet deciding for the players that Critical Agility is the more vital of the two enchantments. :::I sort of thought once that it had something to do with using Critical Strikes. Something would happen like both Critical Defenses and Critical Agility would recharge after the first critical hit but only Critical Defenses would recharge on the second critical hit. This would explain why Critical Defenses always ends up after Critical Agility and always stays there. But I don't know if this is true and haven't been able to confirm it. Then again, if this were a simple bug, not sure if ANet would even bother to fix it. 71.143.105.2 12:11, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Good Build I've been running a build similar to this, not quite as smooth, But ya, thanks for posting it :) --Kyle van der Meer 12:09, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Norn fighting tounement in the NFT i can't even come close to killing lucas the ritposting worrior am i doing something wrong? :yes. 19px*Jebus* Is 22:59, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::I'm pretty sure that's what Wild Blow is for, and make sure you've got Critical Defenses up at all times. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:52, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Problem with Trolls :/ I wanted to kill some trolls outside droks in HM with this build and the only difference was that Way Of Protection heals for 22 instead of 24.anyway...what i wanted to say is that 4 trolls pwned me -.- And on the build page it say's it can farm trolls outside droks :/ 79.116.75.173 17:33, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :You must have been hit by Weakness. You should be able to farm Trolls if you keep all of your enchantments up, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:58, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::I didn't notice weakness and did have all enchantments...il just try it again another time.Btw, i misstyped Way of Protection insted of Way of Perfection. 79.116.75.173 18:19, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Issues I tried farming Xuekao with this build with no luck, any ideas why? - FarmingFTW :What was the problem? Frosty No U! 18:47, 24 July 2008 (EDT) How does this build work?? i have no idea how it can cope with the damage, degen blah blah even with mystic regen. could someone explain how it works? ~kyle952 :You up your enchants, you click the guy you want to kill you press 1->4->3->4->3->4->3 if critical defenses seems to run out you switch one '4' with a '2'. Really as easy as that. Brandnew. 08:50, 20 August 2008 (EDT) He's not the only one. I tried the trolls for "beginners" but the knockdowns were so often that I couldn't keep my enchants up. I was able to last on NM when they're level 10. -.- But on HM, they rape. I can't get anything done with this build.Chancellorofelona 02:43, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :Try Jade Brotherhood, they're really easy, just make sure that if there's a mesmer in the group that you cast all your enchantments before you aggro them (crit defence last, to make sure it lasts until you start attacking), otherwise it'll interrupt it. They're rather easy, just don't aggro more than one group at a time and kill the rits first. Don't be afraid to die a couple of times, it's normal, especially with groups that pop up while you're already fighting. Oh, and don't try to beat the monk boss in the Jade headquaters, it deals 150 damage with it's words of censure.--El Nazgir 11:35, 22 October 2008 (EDT) Norn Fighting Tournament And how about Nika? She keeps me blinded all the time with both of these variants. 79.186.169.224 06:52, 30 November 2008 (EST) Farming Areas i think this build is good, but I don't think it can farm anything good. Any suggestions of good places with this?--Vgfanatic2 14:27, 13 December 2008 (EST) Asura Scan Do Asura Scan is best of Way of Perfection? :Too English speak I good -- 12:12, 25 January 2009 ::clearly english isnt his first language. dont be a dick about it dumbass. hes clearly asking if asura scan would work better than way of perfection 03:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Vanquishing Personally I like to use this build for vanquishing basicer places...... Also I use a life barrier and life bond monk to help with higher damage places and I find that this works well. But I can't find a good place to repeatidly vanquish for good money. So does anyone have any good places to vanquish??? Major BUFF!! I'm not sure if I'm late or not, but I have just recently read the August 2009 skills update. Golden Phoenix Strike had a makeover and it's totally buffed up. "+10..30 damage and all adjacent foes take 10..30 damage.".. hohoho, talking about AoE farming got better. Now not only DB, but GPS will do AoE damage at the same range too. Next thing that I noticed is Conviction, the functionality changed to: "For 10..35 seconds, you have +24 armor. If you are enchanted, you also have a 50% chance to block." A stance = no casting time, +24 armor = total +49 armor (if full Sunspear rank), 50% block = less 25%, 5 energy = less 5 energy, 23sec with 8 Earth Prayer with 20sec recharge time. So I wonder if this will be good enough to replace a harder to maintain Critical Defense. Yes, you will be hit more than previous build but there's extra armor at the same time too. :You already gain armor from Critical Agility, and it won't stack. --Frosty Mc Admin 10:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I over looked the armor part, got too excited not only with GPS buff but all other sin's skills buff. But still, is Conviction a good alternative with its ease of maintenance? At least at places with no stance removal. --Drealar 12:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::75%>50%, also, Crit Defenses adds another enchant for Mystic Regen to play off of. --Frosty Mc Admin 12:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Major Critical Strikes Is there any reason this is here? From what I can see, the only difference it makes is an extra % to crit, one extra damage on Critical Strike (which you don't use for damage anyway) and an extra second duration on Critical Defenses which reapplies anyway. 21:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :3 Energy Crit Breakpoint? --Frosty Mc Admin 21:16, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, I just noticed the breaking point and hurried back here to correct myself, but it seems I was too late. I've been running the Eye build with a minor rune, and the extra energy should definitely make it run more smoothly, but it isn't strictly required. The health penalty should be irrelevant, provided you don't screw up your combo of course. ::I also think that this build is a lot easier to use with Critical Eye instead of an extra attack skill. Critical Strike can also kill your main target a lot faster, making you reset the attack chain on another target, which can be problematic if you're not farming bosses. Odds are that your next target might also die before you can activate Moebius, effectively halting your combo while Phoenix Strike recharges. 19:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Minotaur Farming(NM) without runes and the right secondary proffession Is possible, set 11 dagger, 10 shadow, 10 criticals. and leave one skill spot open, dont aggro to much!-- 15:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Oni Farm? Can this build fight any oni's or the 2 large groups of onis on hte bridge in Rhea's Crater, the problem i would see is to get there, but thats what heros r for right :D, 2nd is they have a spell i believe to not let u cast a enchant spell for 5 seconds or so plz correct me if im wrong. but wouldnt a spell breaker bonder help with this too 14:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC)amishprn86 :I'd say give it a shot and see? Moebius? jagged->fox fang->death blossom spams db almost as much as moebius. Also, with jagged you can spreed bleeding for more dps. This allows you to change elite to Flashing blades, which does decent AoE, and free's up another slot cus critical defense can be removed. Equal or more AoE with jagged->fox->db and flashing blades, as well as two extra slots. --Smity the Smith 16:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Build:A/Mo Flashing Blades Farmer. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 19:41, 22 June 2010 (UTC) ::My point is moebius seems inferior. --Smity the Smith 19:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::i would have to agree, this has been inferior since the jagged/fox fangs update--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC)